He's the World to Me
by Shaariin13
Summary: "Hn. About time, scum." "Ushishishishi. I shouldn't have waited." A Xanxus/Squalo/Belphegor drabble in Drama CD format. Rated T for some angst, violence and unrequited love (?) Retelling in Chapter Two.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **He's the World to Me

**Author:** Shaariin13

**Words: **Chapter 1: 202; Chapter 2: 546 (details and A/Ns exclusive)

**Fandom:** Kateikyoushi! Hitman Reborn

**Characters/Pairings: **Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, hints of XS and Bel/Squalo

**Rating: **T for some angst, violence and unrequited love (?)

**Warnings: **angst, violence, and a first chapter made of onomatopoeias

**Summary:** "Hn. About time, scum." "Ushishishishi. I shouldn't have waited." A Xanxus/Squalo/Belphegor drabble in Drama CD format. Rated T for some angst, violence and unrequited love (?) Retelling in Chapter Two.

**A/N: **Basically, the concept of this is like that of a drama CD. Instead of understanding the story through actions you read, you get the concept through unlocking the onomatopoeias typed below. Let's see how you can read between the lines~

**Disclaimer:** Amano owns all.

* * *

**He's the World to Me**

*crash* *shatter*

*growl*

*whimper*

*crunch* *crunch* *grab* *twist* *SNAP!*

"Aaaargh!"

*thump*

*THUD!* *SNAP!* *THUD!* *SNAP!*

*clatter* *sobs*

"Tsk."

*crunch* *crunch* *step* *step* *step*

*Ka-chak!* *creak*

*step* *step*

*creak* *click*

*step* *ste-*

*schling!*

"Hn. About time, scum."

"Ushishishishi. I shouldn't have waited."

"Why did you? Didn't have the guts 'til now?"

"It's quite the contrary, Boss. I've never stopped wanting to spill your gutssince that first time your fist went in contact with his skin after he brought me here."

*shuffle* *rustle* *ruffle* *tap*

*grinding teeth* *slide* *chink*

"… So? What stopped you?"

"He did." *rustle* *fwip* *glint* "Every. Single. Time. He would crawl towards me afterwards and beg for me not to do anything."

"Hn. It's because of that you're still alive, blondie." *step* *step* *step* *step* *ste-*

*Fwoooosh!* *thud*

"We're not done here yet. How dare you turn your back on the Prince."

"Of course I dare, Trash. I'm your boss." *turn* *rustle*

"No you aren't." *turn* *chink* *glint* "I just do what he wants me to."

"What's he to you anyways? Why's he so important to you? He's nothing but trash!"

"He may be trash to you…" *schling* "But he's the world to me." *Fwoooosh!*

* * *

If you haven't deduced it yet, the scene above depicts Xanxus and Belphegor talking about Squalo. This takes place years after the Cradle Affair, so it could be more or less around the original TYL! Timeline (that means disregarding the last chapters involving the Representative battles/Curse of the Rainbow arc). Chapter 2 is how it should have been if written normally.

Hope you enjoyed~ Now, off to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**He's the World to Me**

Xanxus threw Squalo towards the low coffee table, shattering it's smooth glass top on the process.

Growling, the brunette braved the shattered shards to approach his whimpering second-in-command. Grabbing the shark's uninjured arm, the Varia Boss twisted the appendage until it gave a satisfying "Snap!"

The silverette howled in pain.

Still not content with the damage he had inflicted, Xanxus brought up a foot and forcefully stomped on one leg, then another, leaving the Varia Rain Guardian with four broken, useless limbs.

Squalo fell into a heap with a clatter on the floor, the sobs he was finally unable to stop escaping his mouth.

Xanxus clicked his tongue before walking past his fallen lackey, the crunching of glass below his boots replaced by the low thudding on carpeted floor the farther he got away from the scene. In five easy strides, he reached the entrance, the door creaking on its hinges as he made his way out.

The scarred man had hardly made two steps past the closed room before he heard the sound of hissing metal. He smiled grimly at the diminutive blonde with long bangs and fans of silver knives in hand.

"Hn. About time, scum," he acknowledged.

"Ushishishishi. I shouldn't have waited," cameBelphegor's reply.

Xanxus raised a brow. "Why did you? Didn't have the guts 'til now?" He smirked.

"It's quite the contrary, Boss." Prince the Ripper's maniacal grin hitched wider. "I've never stopped wanting to spill your guts since that first time your fist went in contact with his skin after he brought me here."

Xanxus shifted his weight to his other foot, the feathers on his hair rustling as he ruffled his dark mane. His hand settled on his holsters with a tap afterwards.

The younger man grit his teeth, weary of his superior's nonchalance. He slid his foot across the floor for better purchase and adjusted his grip on the blades he held.

A moment of silence passed.

"… So?" Xanxus cut through the tense atmosphere with his booming voice. "What stopped you?"

"He did," the Prince answered, decking the rest and leaving only four glinting knives in his grasp. "Every. Single. Time. He would crawl towards me afterwards and beg for me not to do anything."

The older man scoffed. "It's because of that you're still alive, blondie." He walked past his Storm Guardian. He had hardly made it far when a flying blade demanded his attention. The thin silver embedded itself on the wall with a thud even without its accompanying wires.

"We're not done here yet," the owner of the cutting metal growled. "How dare you turn your back on the Prince."

"Of course I dare, Trash. I'm your boss." The raging Sky spun on his heel and put his hands in his pants pockets.

"No you aren't." Belphegor turned to face his adversary, his knives glinting and chinking with his movement. "I just do what he wants me to."

Red eyes narrowed dangerously. Xanxus was getting tired of this conversation. "What's he to you anyways? Why's he so important to you? He's nothing but trash!"

"He may be trash to you…" Belphegor readied himself for the battle of his life. "But he's the world to me." With this, the battle started with his knives flying through the air.

* * *

I have no idea where I got this from. One moment I was listening to Hirotan's (Shimono Hiro) pervy epic voice as puchi-ero Toudou Heisuke, the next I was browsing some XS doujinshi I have in my laptop. I guess my brain decided to mesh the two together. Oh well. I'd like to know your opinions, everyone, so please leave a review~!


End file.
